How to Get a Stubborn Ninja to Take His Medicine
by Alchery
Summary: This is a story I wrote with my OC Alchery for my creative writing class. I wrote this in High School. Yes. Teachers did read this. And I got amazing grades on this. w I hope you enjoy it as much as my teachers did!


If you think this is Alchery, GUESS AGIAN!! X3 My name is Trinity and this is my chance to make fun of Al and her hate for Sasuke and Sasuke only without him fucking my Naruto! =D Without him being a couple with my Naruto, she dislikes him to the extreme! So this, in a way, is payback! Enjoy! =3 **_And Review!!!_**

**How to Get a Stubborn Ninja to Take His Medicine.**

When someone gets a cold, you take some cold medicine; you get some rest, and you get better. However, a certain raven haired ninja boy thought otherwise…

"Just take it!" Said a fellow ninja girl, with short black blue hair and crystal blue eyes. Her face was stern and determined.

"No." He said, with his onyx eyes, glaring at the girl with two white pills in her palm that was presented in front of his face.

"Take your medicine…!"

"I'm fine, Al!"

"If you don't take your dang medicine, I'll _**shove it**_ down your throat!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you know I can Sasuke, it wouldn't be the first time!"

Alchery Nusame sat on the edge of Uchiha Sasuke's bed. She looked at him smugly and irritably as she lowered two cold pills from his face and gripped them in her palm. This was becoming frustrating…! Why did men have to be made so darn stubborn!

"Kakashi-Sensei will get on my tail if you don't take your meds and get better! I hate being your replacement and I hate hearing Sakura groan at the fact you're not there…! Even Naruto is whining! _**NARUTO!!**_"

"Well, I didn't ask for any of this! You came, you checked on me, and you brought me food and my medicine. I doubt he said to actually GIVE me them." Complained the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned against his head bored with an agitated face and crossed his arms. "So I believe your mission is over for today. Go home! As far as the problems with Naruto and Sakura go, you'll just have to put up with them like I have to everyday until I'm over this cold."

Alchery grew irritated as they both just sat there. She dropped her hand of gripped cold pills hard on her thigh and glared at Sasuke.

"Saaasukeeee!!" The black blue haired girl moaned in a deep, threatening, low voice. Sasuke opened one of his sharp onyx eyes to look at her, only to open both sockets as wide as they could get. He just couldn't actually believe what his teammate replacement and friend was doing!

She was standing on her knees on his bed – each leg on either side of him – with a visible dark aura that seeped heavily around her. Al's once bright sweet crystal eyes were now a coating darker, angry, and piercing into Sasuke's own eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of killing him! Maybe if he looked later, there would be holes in both the back of his head, head board and wall.

If there was ever a time to gain a big fear and of someone, now was the time.

"Alchery! The heck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted shocked. She sat on his legs so he wouldn't fuss around and try to struggle.

"Take. Your Medicine, Sasuke…!" She said slowly yet firmly. She held out the pills again and had the glass of water in the other.

"Excuse me?!" He retorted.

"Sasuke… You're going to take these pills so you can get better, get me out of your team, away from the whiny blondie, the annoying, billboard browed, pink haired, crazy woman, the to cool to be here sensei, and let me get on with my **LIFE!!**"

"Okay! Fine! You win! Just get off my legs and be quite!" He said nervously.

"Not until you take your pills!" Alchery stated as she crossed her legs across on his legs; her eyes never leaving her friend.

"I wouldn't mind sitting up and being able to take them without a face full of you and your chest!" He said blushing intensely.

She looked at him silently trying to combine the information to figure out just what he was implying. Upon realizing what he meant and looking at his face closely, she finally flinched on what he was telling her. Sasuke, with his mass ninja skills and knowing his friend well enough, grabbed the glass of water and pills. She quickly got off his legs and pulled them to her chest on his bed as she leaned against the wall; madly blushing with her face hidden by her hair.

Sasuke sat up and took his meds. "There. Better?" He said as he placed his glass of water on his night stand. Alchery looked up at him and smiled. She stood up on his bed and jumped over and off his bed. She quickly spun around on her foot halting with her hands behind her back. She leaned down a little and smiled at him with a small giggle.

"Much!" She kissed his cheek and left quietly out of his bedroom still smiling and her hands behind her head. He watched her leave and blushed harder then ever went she shut his door. He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over him and up to his ears; trying with all his might to hide his burning face of different shades of red.

"I'll never get her…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes and begged his body and mind to get to sleep.

Meanwhile, as Alchery walked out of the semi-abandoned Uchiha district – Sasuke Being the only residing occupant – she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she lowered her hands and entwined them behind her back. "So that's how you get a ninja like him to take his medicine!" She said to herself as she turned the corner to her apartment.


End file.
